In the field of invasive cardiology, analog cardiac data is collected with heart catheters by electrophysiological and hemodynamic amplifiers and requires signal filtering and conditioning before it may be used. Current electrophysiological and hemodynamic amplifiers use cascaded analog circuits to perform signal filtering and conditioning. This signal filtering and conditioning is performed after analog anti-aliasing, but before analog-to-digital conversion. This (analog circuit based) signal filtering and conditioning process can be problematic, specifically, the amplified analog signals arc consistently noisy and have poor signal resolution due to imprecise analog components. In fact, the precision of the analog components is approximately 1%. Furthermore, the systems utilized to process these analog signals are often times inflexible due to the unadjustable nature of the analog circuits. Lastly, the analog amplifiers currently used make it difficult or even impossible to address application problems such as removal of pacing stimulus artifacts in the signal. What is needed is a method and system of real-time digital filtering for these amplifiers that produce better quality signals, flexibility in system stricture, and additional functionality such as removing pacing stimulus artifacts from the signal.